


Walls That No Man Thought Would Fall

by NidoranDuran



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampies, F/M, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: 2B has found a miraculous thing in the alien ship: a human man, preserved in his sleep. She releases him, but his nakedness and his endowment make her stray from her mission. Or perhaps, to commit herself to her missions stronger than ever before. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Walls That No Man Thought Would Fall

2B had never let her eyes on a human before. But there he was, suspended in the liquid of a stasis chamber inside of the alien ship, hanging completely untouched and preserved. She couldn't believe it, but as she looked upon him, she knew that she had to act quickly to take him from his stasis. The aliens were all slain, she could rescue him easily enough, save him from the chamber. She had no idea how long he'd been there or what had been done to him, but those questions did not get him out and were not relevant to 2B's mission right now; her overall directive to serve mankind was now focused utterly on the need to rescue him.

The tank drained, and as he slumped down to his feet and the door opened, the man jostled his way back into the living world for the first time in thousands of years. He stumbled out, tired limbs having been preserved in the tank and kept from atrophying. 2B moved swiftly to catch him, or at least tried to; what caught her eye more than his struggles to keep in place was the sight of an absolutely stunning cock that was mostly rigid, long and thick and having spent so long pent up. Where she should have been moving into place to catch him as he almost fell, she was instead squatting down in front of him, grasping his massive cock.

"I am YoRHa No.2 Type B, and I am here to assist you," she said, hand immediately working at pumping along his cock, tending to his desires and to the need that took tighter hold of her, a deep and abiding desire to tend to this man and all of his needs. She brought his cock toward her lips, planting kisses on it as she stroked the cock to full hardness and accepted the need climbing within her. The steady kisses and the hungry, desperate cravings all expressed something powerful within her, something she hadn't expected to feel so strongly, and never had before. Everything inside of her relished in a sudden throb of delirious need that hit her strongly.

The man let out confused noises as the swift commotion of 2B diving for his cock hit him as the first real sensory anything he'd experienced in an eternity. He had no idea where he was or how his senses operated, a struggle of confusion and fog. He had little memory of how he was abducted, and the arrival of a white-haired woman who immediately dropped to her knees and began to jerk his cock off did not help him understand with any clarity at all what was happening. But all that said, coming out of his sleep to be treated to a sloppy, greedy blowjob from this strange woman brought on a swell of absolute delight that he felt like he just had to lean into, having little clear idea of how to make sense of all of it, but he was determined to sink into this joy, groaning and leaning forward, into this pleasure.

2B did her best to act rationally and calmly in her task of sucking this man's cock. She didn't need to be doing this, and in truth the way she felt the escalation of pleasure and commotion take her so immediately made her burn with a startling rush of things she wished she was more capable of dealing with and pushing down. Too much was happening, and the swift rush of panic and frustration brought on a myriad of emotions and tensions that she had little choice but to plunge into, facing the chaos and the frustration head-on, losing herself utterly to what followed.

There was one other problem: all that 2B knew about sex, she knew from limited amounts of exposure to human pornography. "Your huge cock belongs down my slutty throat," she said, believing that that was simply how humans spoke in sexual terms, completely oblivious to anything else, any shred of reality or composure that could have helped her. She was driven by bizarre forces now, by strange pulls into an oblivion and a frustration that held her tight, and all she knew now was surrender.

Her lips parted, and she sucked the hefty cock head right into her mouth, moaning as she slurped it down and began to sate her lusts less and less control or focus. She needed this. Her cravings were absolute and they were devoid of sense, a steady plunge into weird chaos and the foggy joy of letting herself succumb. Down the cock she went, sucking loudly and confidently on the shaft, audible slurping that was utterly unbefitting of an android like her, but she couldn't help herself. Her mouth needed to give in, needed to service this man, and every motion of her head was a deeper push down his shaft, a greater offering to the need and the chaos that began to throb harder through her. She was dizzy, hopeless, driven by feelings of molten surrender.

The man had no idea what he was doing, words failing to spill from his lips as he struggled still with basic functions. He had a ways to go before he was 'normal' again, but in the meantime the hungry, heady throb of giving in kept him standing there, watching as 2B slobbered all over his cock, not having much to respond to any of this commotion with but getting excited for the prospect of what came with this, of what filled him with desire and lust. He wanted her, and the growing excitement of giving into this made him crave more of what he was giving into, offering up his cock and letting her lose herself to the thrill of tending to it, not sure where this all went but wanting to find out.

The thrill of having his cock crammed down her throat excited 2B, who choked and struggled as she forced herself down into the punishing fervor, but she had to come back and center herself again for a moment. "Your cock is so spent up. I serve humanity, and that means being a hungry gutter slut for human cock." She spoke amid shaky breaths, amid the growing desperation and tension that held onto her so firmly and made her want to break. She pushed back down onto the cock, choking on it some more as the growing, winding pressure hit her with fervor and speed that she couldn't have possibly been strong enough to resist She wanted it too much, and the growing joy took everything from her as she served the needs and the moment, thoroughly lost to the pleasure and just having to give in, having to burn. She needed this pleasure to a degree that could not be understated.

2B was devoted to this cock in ways she didn't really understand, knowing on the most basic level that sex was a thing and of course she was going to have desires, but she was usually good at pushing them down, burying lust and any shred distraction that could have gotten in her way. Now, she was lost to the reverence and desperation of completely fucking giving in. She drooled all over the cock, let herself lose all focus and sense, all her bearings. She didn’t care where she was or what was in the way of satisfying her hungers now; she only wanted to burn.

Lust peeked through his confusion, as the man standing there found himself treated like a king. He didn't shy away from all this pleasure, the commotion exciting him more and more as he leaned into this all, as he allowed the steady worship and reverence to excite him. His hands found the sides of her head, and he guided her deeper, not able to talk in his state of foggy shock, but still leaning into the tailspin enough to begin thrusting into her mouth, fucking her face a it as his hips woke up and all of the pleasure took on a much more demanding intensity.

The end result of all this excitement and commotion could have only gone one way, and 2B was ready for it, holding firm and strong as he wound up, as his hips pushed on, as he slammed his twitching cock down her throat with a sudden, feral motion, tugging at the back of her head to hold her own his shaft. He came down her throat, then tugged her back and hosed down her face with even more cum. A monstrously pent up load left 2B's throat clogged with thick jizz and even more splattered across her face, staining through her blindfold and leaving her features dripping with pearly white.

"Your cum is amazing," she whined. "I'm a dirty cum dumpster for your cock. Do you like having an android with a big ass to make your bitch?" Her words acme out less flat than they had before. She was hungrier for him. The dizzy lust left her floored, confused, not sure how to control herself but knowing she wanted more of whatever the fuck she was on, as she pushed forward again, planting kisses all over his cock. "Do you want to fuck my big, round ass now? Break me in half with your fat cock and make me scream for your glorious human cum? I'm not your savor, I'm your slutty cockslut sex bot." Where was all this coming from? 2B ha no idea why she was acting this way or how to make herself slow down at all; she just had to keep giving in to it, had to lose herself to a greater downward spiral by the second.

As she spoke, she drew back, turning around and getting onto her hands and knees for him, her ass rising into the air. She reached behind herself, tugging her dress back and pulling her leotard to the side to expose her round, plump, pale ass, giving wiggles of her hips and behaving in every way like a woman utterly unbecoming and indecent. She had never done anything like this before, never showed herself in this light or acted so indecently, but now, it was all that 2B could want or think about.

The man still wasn't quite able to think, but he knew eh wanted more, reaching out, grabbing 2B's hips and sinking to his knees behind her, a good, focused slam forward proving all he needed to get what he craved. Holding on tight, he started to wake his body up from its long nap, stretching his muscles out and getting the kinks out of his back, with wild motion and greedy vigor. He hadn't fucked in thousands of years, but the greatest dry streak in humanity ended tonight.

The feeling of the cock forcing its way into her ass and setting her aflame with mad pulses of need hit 2B more strongly than she could have ever faced. "It feels so big. Your cock is going to break my ass open!" she hollered, biting her lip, rolling her head back and bucking with her strong hips against his motions, craving the excitement and indulgence of feeling him claim her. Everything she did was a shameless plunge into desire now, crushing chaos and lust working over her mind and inducing senseless joys she had to get more of. The thrill of getting fucked began to wear her down, wild rushes of pleasure that left her barely able to think clearly, but she was absolutely devoid of concern now for how strongly she wanted this all, needing it with greedier, wilder motions, a pace that only became more unruly and frantic as she chased it on lower.

Thousands of years was a long time to not have any sex, and each slam of the man's hips against 2B's round ass was a powerful and loud one, driven by all the strongest, most fervid desires he could muster. Wild thrusts forward filled her, claimed her, relished in the joy of pushing her limits and making 2B burn brightly under the throbbing heat and heat of what he was capable of doing to her. His only sounds were grunts and groans, shaky breaths that expressed something potent and feral in him, but not much more present or fluid than that. There wasn't much room for sense in him, wasn't any space for much more than that to be shared, but the pleasure was fast becoming such a brilliant mess of delight and cloying ecstasy that she couldn't bring herself to care how wrong this was.

"You need to fuck my ass like you own it. I'm a filthy sex bot in love with human cocks, and I'm happy to serve you!" Squealing and thrashing in the growing, dizzy thrill of getting ruined, everything 2B did now was a happy, reckless, eager plunge into chaos, one where she stopped caring about anything other than the thrill of having her ass filled with cock. Real, human cock. It was warm and powerful, rigid in ways she had never felt anything quite like. She knew she wanted more of this, knew the wild exploration of these desires, new feelings and lusts that washed over her with firm, insistent demands that she give in to them.

The more that 2B was treated like the filthy sex bot she said she was, the more she loved it. The feeling of depraved heat and wild surrender pushed her to new lows as she heaved down on her hands and knees, getting fucked by this human, her need to serve humanity taking on a spontaneously perverse form now that she was in the middle of it, throwing away all caution for the sake of letting herself unravel fully. No sense or sanity could save her, and she felt so delighted to be spiraling into confusion and ecstasy, succumbing to the most depraved and exciting sensations she had ever indulged in. Pleasure surged faster and messier through her as she explored the depths of this hunger, indulged in pleasures getting weirder and stronger with each motion of the powerful hips driving cock into her.

For someone who had spent an eternity stuck in a chamber and asleep, he was all too able to fuck her senseless, giving 2B the pleasure she needed to spiral utterly out into oblivion, pleasures crashing down upon her with no care or restraint, just messy eruptions of pleasure, desire, vigorous heat that conquered her dizzy thoughts and made her crave something more potent and frantic by the second. She was devoid of sense, craving the pleasure in its purest form, hopeless, foggy, giving in without any clear sense of what to do with it. Just craving.

All the wild panic and commotion drove 2B into a weird mindset. A weird and dizzy place where all she wanted was to get fucked harder, relishing in the lust, in being played with, used, toyed with more and more aggressively. Everything felt like a powerful, tempting crash, a mess of indulgent desires raging harder and hotter inside of her as he allowed reason to melt away, unfocused desires and ecstasies spinning wild into a bizarre and feverish oblivion from which she didn’t know for sure she would pull back from. She knew she wanted it though, knew a greater need for more could continue to drive her mad if she let it.

"My slutty ass loves your cock!" This was the only way she knew how to talk about sex, but more and more it felt like precisely what 2B needed, cravings leaving her drunk and ruined, so helplessly pounded into a cock drunk stupor that he didn't understand how to pull herself back out again, sinking deeper into the mess, into something wild, wrong, wanton. She wasn't able to control herself, head rolling back, heaving pleasure and molten joy washing across her with something truly satisfying. Instead of trying to, she just came. Rushing, searing ecstasy came on like fire, an orgasmic rush of desire and heat surging across her. With a needy shriek, 2B came hard, bucking back and forth, heaving in wild surrender and a joy beyond sense. She was so happy to be here, to be filled with this human’s cock, to serve.

The flood of cum pumping into her felt like a turning point for 2B, even more than her own orgasm was. It pushed her into a place of submission, of lust, of pure, throbbing need strong enough that all she could do was pursue more of it. "So good," she gasped. "I want you to make me your whore. Harder this time." She pushed forward, off the cock, and then rolled onto her back, spreading her legs out. "Fuck my pussy now," she groaned, fumbling to tug her leotard aside in the front too, baring her snug, pink hole. "Fill me with your huge human cock and make me yours."

Shifting forward to press down against this strange and seemingly slutty android, he just rolled with this, thinking her something very different from what she was as he wordlessly slammed down into her. But maybe not too different after all; there was less and less of a case to be made for the purity of 2B, as she fell deeper into being everything she appeared to be, slavish and frantic and serving this man and his amazing cock with absolutely no control over herself. 2B was unafraid of giving in, and her plunge into lust grew ever stronger, ever hotter.

So, he threw himself onto her, pinning her to the floor and beginning his frantic indulgence, shamelessly pounding into the snug embrace of a pussy begging down around his cock, craving this pleasure and delighting in the chance to be filled. Ruined. Heaved into. There was no way to control the downward spiral now, and 2B was overjoyed to be giving in to it, throwing herself into the deep end and allowing something truly mad to conquer her. Every ready and dizzy motion back and forth pushed her into something brilliant, a beautiful rush of pleasures she had to just keep indulging in, seeking more pleasure, throwing herself without shame or sense into the deep end.

A feverish mating press was everything that 2B didn’t know she wanted until she was on the receiving end of all of it, screaming out in wild joy and frantic, senseless delight, dizzy as she gave in to the pleasure and as she let it rule her. "Yes, ruin my pussy. Flood me with cum, I love your cock!" The overwrought dirty talk from her malformed view of human sex steadily became more genuine as she opened up to the idea that this was truly all she wanted. She didn't know how to control herself, didn't know how to stem the bleeding and prevent these mad desires from getting to her.

Her legs went up in the air as she embraced this moment, this panic, this utter thrashing of her snug hole by the big cock plunging into it. The man's body had come alive and come awake, and he may not have been able to speak yet, but he didn't have to speak to take to utterly pounding her into oblivion, giving 2B everything she wanted with a speed and a blistering ferocity like nothing else. Frantic moans spun off wildly as she endured the treatment, as she gave up absolutely everything she had to a pleasure and a need that left her drunk, hot, burning with so much need and so much confusion that she didn't understand.

She did understand having her pussy stretched out around a massive cock and pounded raw, though. 2B understood that plenty, and everything she did was a wild shove into the joyful chaos of getting treated like she hadn’t known she wanted, screaming with pleasure and unstrained glee, a need and a heat like nothing else she'd ever known before. She wanted to give into this, wanted to feel the burning lust get to her and storm across her body, and she was overjoyed t ogive in like this, to let go of her worries and her shames, to explore pleasures now that felt too good to believe, too strong and frantic and utterly intoxicating.

"I want you to impregnate me," she gasped. "Breed me. Cum in your dirty sexbot so hard you knock her up!" Was she able to be impregnated? 2B had no idea, but she didn’t really care about the limitations of her form now. This wasn't the time, and the mere thought of being bred was enough to carry her in this greedy race to the bottom. She bucked up against his hips again and again with reckless glee, caring only about getting fucked to another orgasm as her body learned new pleasures and accepted the depravity and the ferocity of what she achieved here. Pure, throbbing submission and desperation. Pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she fell into another searing rush of ecstasy, a wild pulse of desire and panic washing over her body, making her scream and heave and thrash under the oppressive joy of giving in, giving up. losing all fucking control. She let herself come undone, surrendering to her needs, to the heat raging inside her, to the truth of how she craved this, turning into a cockslut beneath this man, not knowing he was the last human alive as she pleaded for him to impregnate her.

"The greatest service I can give to the human race is to be your breeding bitch!" she shrieked, crashing into the ecstasy and confusion of an orgasm strong enough for her to be left without any idea what to think about it. She was done for, brain losing all focus, mind shattering under the thrill and the heat and the joy of this release. She felt the cum flood into her, and she hoped desperately that it would work as she locked her legs around him and dug her heels into the small of his body, 2B wishing to be bred and having only one thought left in her head that wasn't just the word 'cock' over and over."

"Glory to mankind.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
